


A Chance To Make It Good

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco, Mpreg!Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had a plan.  Then Potter ruined everything, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance To Make It Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Draco knew that he always had a flair for the dramatic.

"I'm leaving. Please accept my resignation letter and today as my last day of service." He threw a perfectly rolled up parchment on Potter's desk and crossed his arms. He expected Potter to argue back. Potter always argued back.

"Malfoy, you can't just _leave_."

Draco smirked. There it was. 

"Yes, I can, and I will." He nodded at Potter who was sitting at his desk, and turned to walk out the door.

-`-`-

One year after the war, when everything had begun to settle, Draco emerged into the wizarding world again. His mother sold the Manor after his father was sent to Azkaban, so they had bought a small, quaint little cottage in the wizarding village of Endalore.

The plan had been simple: Draco's mother was going to work on her garden, read, and occasionally visit the few friends she had left. Some days she'd visit her sister Andromeda and spend time with little Teddy. And Draco? He was going to look for a job. A proper job. No more mysterious Malfoy meanderings like his father had always been involved in.

The trouble was, no one would hire him. No one. Even though he'd proved himself time and time again at several job interviews with his excellent potion making skills. It was the same song and dance every time. A week after the interview, he'd receive an owl: _We regret to inform you that we've decided upon another candidate for the position._

Finally, Draco had to do the one thing he didn't want to do. Rely on Potter, again.

Potter and the Weasley clan were looking for a Potion Maker for "fun and interesting" brews to sell at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. As talented as Draco was, he truly was down on his luck and had no other choice. 

Perfectly aware and prepared to be rejected _again_ , Draco sent in his credentials to the Hiring Manager and Owner, George Weasley. A day later, he received a reply for an interview. A week later, he started working in the "secret lab—" that's what George Weasley called it, anyway.

It wasn't exactly what he'd thought he'd achieve in life. His father was utterly disappointed in his choice of employment, but Draco found himself enjoying the process and the freedom of making strange and interesting potions. Whatever silly idea the Weasleys would come up with, Draco had all the freedom to pursue it, tweak it, and excel in it. 

The business at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was _booming_ , and they had Draco to thank for it. 

The trouble was, the only thing Draco _disliked_ about his job (beside the admission that he relied on the Weasleys for his wages) was that he got to see Potter—everyday. 

Every. Damn. Day. 

So after four years, Draco reckoned he'd had enough. He'd seen it all. He'd argue with Potter, no, _Potter_ would argue with Draco, almost every day. He witnessed the engagement of Granger and the Weasel. He heard all about the breakup of Potter and the she-Weasley. 

Draco was sure: it was time to move on.

-`-`-

"What are you going to do now?" Potter asked before Draco had a chance to leave his office.

"Not sure," Draco answered casually. He turned to look at Potter and couldn't believe that Potter—sort of—looked hurt. "I'm going on a holiday with my mother for a month or so. It's the Christmas season after all. Upon my return, I'll look for employment."

"You could have just asked for a holiday. I am sure we can even manage to give you a paid one!" Potter argued. 

Honestly, Potter really had to turn everything into a quarrel.

"If you'll read my resignation letter," Draco said pointing at the parchment that was still sitting perfectly still on Potter's desk, "I thank you and the Weasleys for everything you've offered me. I just feel that, it is time to move on."

"You're just so full of it!" Potter spat back.

"Excuse me?" Draco raised an eyebrow. He'd turned completely to face Potter again, and tried to control the temper in his voice. He placed his hands in his pockets so Potter wouldn't see his clenched fists.

"One day notice. You're just nothing but a selfish prick—"

"That's enough, Potter."

"What are you going to do?" Potter challenged. 

Draco charged towards the desk that Potter was standing behind. This was normal. This was what happened every time. If anyone outside Potter's office heard them arguing, they'd stopped coming in to break up their fights. Everyone was used to it, and Draco knew it, but didn't stop anyway.

"Potter, I'm tired of your barking comments. I've put up with them for four years. It's evident that your bark has no bite, so I suggest you _shut up_." Draco could feel his cheeks getting heated. He scowled at Potter with as much disdain as he possibly could. Potter was no longer his employer, his supervisor, so he could _finally_ tell him how he felt.

Potter walked around the desk and came face to face with Draco. He pushed his finger on Draco's shoulder. Roughly. "Make me," Potter dared him.

"Why? So you can leave me a bad reference for my next employer. You think I don't know your game, Potter?"

Potter chuckled. "That's what I thought. You're the one who's all bark and no bite, Malfoy. You can't even stand up for yourself."

Draco grimaced and pushed Potter back. "I told you, Potter. Don't fuck with me."

Potter pushed Draco again. "Please, you're begging for me to fuck with you, all the time. You're so pathe—" Then Draco punched Potter in the face. And then Potter punched him back.

A minute later, they were on the floor. Potter was on top of him, trying to hold him down then Draco slammed his head into Potter's, breaking his glasses. "Fucking hell," Potter uttered, as he pushed into Draco's groin with his knee. 

Draco screeched in pain and pushed Potter off him, eventually gaining control of the situation as he was then on top of Potter. He pushed down on Potter, jerking his hips, trying to hurt him as he held Potter's hands secured against the floor. Potter thrust up into Draco with his hips, and Draco didn't know when it happened but they'd both begun grinding into each other. Draco was hard, and so was Potter. What had started as a fight, had quickly turned into a need. 

Draco pushed his entire body onto Potter's, and Potter didn't flinch. As Draco let go of Potter's hands, Potter wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him in. He continued to thrust into Draco's groin. " _Need you_ ," Draco thought he heard Potter utter.

"Fuck," Draco whispered himself. 

Their hands quickly moved towards each other's trousers, undoing belts and pulling zippers down.

Draco looked down at Potter's cock: it was thick and hard, and he couldn't help but lick his lips. He couldn't believe he wanted it. He wanted to suck it. Ride. it. Potter pulled Draco in for a kiss. It was rough, and Potter wasn't taking any mercy on him. Draco was incredibly turned on. Potter pushed Draco's trousers down completely as he continued to bite on Draco's lower lip, sucking it along the way. 

Draco moaned into Potter's mouth; his hands travelled up to Potter's hair and tugged on his black locks, triggering a painful moan in response. 

Potter pulled Draco towards him and all but threw him on his desk, as he grabbed his wand and spelled Draco slick. 

"I'm going to fuck you, Malfoy. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit for a fucking week," Potter warned as he pushed two fingers into Draco's hole. "Look at how tight you are, fuck, so hot." He inserted another finger in Draco. 

Draco slammed his head against the desk as he groaned. He felt his hole stretch and burn as Potter continued to fuck him with his fingers. He couldn't believe that he was loving it; he _wanted_ to feel Potter's prick inside him. "More..." Draco whispered, closing his eyes. He didn't want the visual of Potter's smug face as he fucked him. Draco wanted to enjoy that hot, thick cock inside him. He didn't want to see Potter ruining it with his arrogance.

Potter quickly pulled out his fingers and Draco felt the head of Potter's cock push in. It burnt so much as Potter pushed in. He'd grabbed Draco's legs and wrapped them around his waist, and he held onto Draco's waist. Potter took his fucking time going in and out of Draco. That prat. Draco hated him. He hated himself more for loving it.

"Fuck, Draco. It's so good. It's so good," Potter said continuously as he lunged in and out of Draco. "Touch yourself, I want to see you do it," he commanded and Draco obliged: he began tugging on his cock as Potter was so beautifully fucking him. "Yeah. Yeah. That's it," Potter said. "Let me know when you're close. I wanna come with you."

Draco nodded and finally opened his eyes to look at Potter. Potter was looking at him tenderly. Potter's words, his actions, didn't match with the way he was looking at Draco.

"God, Potter," Draco whispered as he reached out to Potter with his left hand and pulled him in for a kiss. 

They continued with that sequence for a while. Potter was fucking Draco, Draco was stroking his cock continuously, and Potter's lips didn't leave Draco's. 

Draco moaned into Potter's mouth again, and Potter must have understood because he nodded. Two more strong thrusts, and Potter was spilling inside Draco, and Draco was spattering all over Potter's chest and his own shirt. 

Potter was still inside Draco as he rested his head on Draco's shoulder, catching his breath. "Fuck that was..."

"It was..."

Potter lifted his head as though he was trying to see Draco, that _look_ hadn't left his eyes, and he leaned in to kiss Draco again. Draco kissed him back—taking in everything Potter had to offer as though he needed it for sustenance. 

Eventually, Potter pulled out, spelled himself clean, then cleaned Draco's shirt. They dressed quietly; Draco was unsure what say. He didn't know what to do after _that_. He was used to one night stands, but usually he just left in the middle of the night. He was glad that whatever happened, it was after he'd after he'd given his notice. At least he wouldn't have to come back to work the next day.

"Well, have a nice life, Potter." Draco charged towards the door.

"Draco..." Potter whispered, but Draco didn't stop. He rushed out of Potter's office and Disapparated home.

-`-`-

Draco spent Christmas and New Year's with his mother in France at the Greengrass family estate. Draco had no idea that when his mother had invited him to join her trip to France she was hoping that Draco would hit it off with the younger of the Greengrass sisters, Astoria.

Draco never really had the opportunity to tell his mother that he was gay. He'd thought if he met someone that was worth pursuing a relationship with, he'd tell her. His encounters continued to be one-offs. 

He resolved to spend the holiday alone in his guest room.

Shortly after Draco and his mother had Portkeyed to Nice, Draco fell ill. He couldn't keep any food down and would vomit at odd hours of the day. At first, he thought there was something wrong with the French cuisine, but when Draco had trouble keeping toast and jam down, he knew something was gravely wrong.

He spent most of the holidays in bed and it wasn't until he'd returned to the UK, after the New Year, that he decided to go to St Mungo's. He didn't trust the French Healers; they were too snotty for his taste. 

"Mr Malfoy, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" the Healer asked.

"What does that have to do with—wait, have I caught anything?" Draco panicked. Potter was the last person he wanted to think about at that moment. It had been nearly five weeks since he'd seen that git. He'd barely even thought about him while he was in France. 

"In a matter of speaking, yes," the Healer replied.

"What is it?" Draco asked, still panicking.

"An offspring."

"I don't understand," Draco scowled. Why was the Healer being so vague?

"You're a pureblood wizard, Mr Malfoy. You had unprotected sex with another male wizard—I'm going to assume. You are pregnant," the Healer answered, nonchalantly. As though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I'm _what_?"

"It isn't unheard of. Rare, yes. But not unheard of. I myself am a result of—"

Draco groaned, ignoring the Healer and his story. "What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself.

"I suggest, inform the father—the _other_ father."

Draco lay back on the examining table of the hospital room and closed his eyes. He could feel his anger rising from the pit of his stomach. _Leave it to fucking Potter to ruin my life! Again_.

"Also, you might want to take it easy," the Healer said. "I can see that you get angry very easily, so you might want to take some herbal teas, to calm your nerves. I can make you a list of potions you can purchase—"

"I'm perfectly capable of brewing my own potions," Draco retorted.

"Of course. In any case, here's a list of precautions you must take. If you know who the father is—then you might be able to tell us when the child was conceived—"

"The first of December," Draco answered.

"Ah, excellent. So you're five weeks in. Apparition is prohibited after the sixth week, and an operation is scheduled in the thirty-eighth week." The Healer smiled at Draco and wrote something on the parchment. "I'll give you a copy of my notes so you can discuss this with your partner—"

"He's not my partner," Draco said. There was a hint of disappointment in his own voice that he was shocked to hear. "I mean it was a one-time—"

"Of course," the Healer said softly. "Single parenting is tough. Trust me, I would know." He smiled again. "I'd encourage you to tell your former—acquaintance—about your situation. Perhaps, just a friendship can be formed for the sake of the child."

Draco nodded. He had calmed down, thanks to the Healer's professionalism and sympathy. He smiled softly at the man. "Thank you. And thanks for being so kind—"

"It is simply my duty," the Healer said raising his hand, gesturing for Draco to stop. 

Draco waited in the Healer's office for twenty minutes and left with a few pieces of parchment all rolled into one. He was given a list of potions that he would need to take on a daily basis, along with an informational brochure for _What to Expect When You're Expecting—A guide for Pureblood Male Pregnancies._

As he was about to leave St Mungo's, Draco remembered what the Healer had said about Apparition. It was _prohibited_ after the sixth week of pregnancy. Even though he was in his fifth week, Draco didn't want to take any chances. If he knew his mother, she'd probably scold him for it. He followed the hospital signs towards their fireplace and decided to take the Floo instead.

Where was he going? Would he go to Endalore to see his mother, or should he go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to see Potter?

He took the Floo to Pansy's flat. He needed a distraction.

"I have to say, Draco, you're handling this very well," Pansy said as she sat next to Draco on the sofa.

"Well, if you learn anything from working with the Weasleys, it is that overreacting will only get you in trouble." He pointed at his flat stomach. "Case in point."

"I still can't believe you shagged Potter," she said, giggling and sipping her tea.

"Please, don't remind me," Draco answered. "I have to go tell him soon." He looked at her with wide eyes as his lower lip quivered. "Will you come with me?"

Pansy laughed. "Is that the face you made when you let him impregnate you?" she teased. "Sorry, love. That trick doesn't work on me."

Draco sighed and finished the last bit of his tea. "Well, it was worth a shot."

"So what's your next move?" she asked.

Draco shrugged. "I reckoned, I'd tell Mother first, then invite Potter over to break the news. I don't exactly want to discuss this in the same dreadful venue this mayhem took place."

-`-`-

Draco's mother took the news surprisingly well.

"Well, I don't exactly approve of how this happened, but I'm excited to become a grandmother," she said. "I'll have to owl the Greengrass family and let them know that perhaps you aren't interested in Astoria after all."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, sorry. I should have told you your son's a poof—"

"Draco!" his mother shrieked. "We do not tolerate such language in this house! I have to owl your father to inform him—"

"Do we have to?" Draco asked, and she squinted her eyes at him. "I mean, he's in Azkaban for life, I'd rather wait—"

"What if he reads it in the _Prophet_?" she asked.

"Well, then, you can tell him it was my decision." He got up off the sofa and checked the time on his pocket watch. He knew that Potter would still be at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and it was better to contact him there than at Grimmauld Place. "I have to go and speak with Potter now."

"Maybe you should start calling him Harry given that—"

"Mother, just because you have patched things up with Potter, doesn't mean that I like him—"

"Don't you?" Her voice was almost pleading. Draco could see how desperately she wanted her grandchild to have two parents rather than just one. But she should have known better than anyone else: just because two people were together, didn’t mean they were happy.

-`-`-

"Potter, are you there?" Draco called out into the fire, sticking his head in looking for Potter in his office at the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"Malfoy?" Draco came across the figure of Ginny Weasley. _Oh wonderful,_ he thought, was Potter back with her? "Harry's just stepped out to get us some coffee, do you want to come through?"

"No, thank you," Draco said politely. "Can you please inform Potter that I wish to speak with him about an urgent matter and that whenever it's convenient for him—"

"Do you want your job back?" she asked.

"What? No!" Draco said.

"Do you want to shag him again?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell!" Draco sneered. "Can you please inform him—"

"Okay. I'll give him the message. You should know that it's not nice to toy with him—"

"Thank you," Draco interrupted her before she could say anything else. He'd just about had enough of a conversation with her for the year. They'd never really talked in the four years Draco had been working at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, and he wasn't about to start. Especially, if she was back with Potter.

Draco closed the connection and returned to his favourite chair in the sitting room. It was by the window and looked over his mother's garden. The snow had all but covered her flowers, but the view was still quite breath-taking. 

Twenty minutes later, Potter fire-called him back. 

"Malfoy, can I come through?" Potter asked, in his _professional_ voice. Draco had learnt to recognise Potter's quirks while he had been working at the WWW. He made it a habit to know what sort of mood Potter was in so he'd know whether or not he'd win an argument against him. It really had worked out to his advantage.

"Yes."

As soon as Draco came face to face with Potter, he was reminded of being sprawled on Potter's desk. A strange sort of heat rose in Draco's stomach and his cock began to swell. Potter was looking better than he'd remembered. Draco blamed it on the hormones, of course. 

"Hi," Potter said, smiling. He walked towards Draco and tried to pull him into a kiss.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, stepping back a few paces. 

"Oh, sorry. I misunderstood—" Potter looked rather sheepish. 

"Are you dating Ginny Weasley again?" Draco asked. There was no point beating around the bush. 

"What?" Potter all but squealed. "No. How could I after—"

"After what?" Draco asked.

"After what we did," Potter said.

Draco didn't answer. He looked Potter up and down, wondering if he should have allowed Potter to kiss him. He immediately threw the idea out of his head. 

"Why did you try to contact me, Draco?"

_Draco_. It was the second time Potter had called him that since they'd shagged. He wasn't sure of the way his name sounded on Potter's tongue. _Potter's tongue..._

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked into Potter's eyes. "I have to tell you something," he said gesturing towards the sofa, and sat down. Potter followed his lead. "I was recently informed that—" Draco sighed. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Potter's face was as expressionless and white as the snow that covered the garden outside.

_Oh? Oh? After everything, he says Oh._

They sat quietly in the sitting room for a while. Draco didn't know what to say next, and Potter simply looked at him—with those eyes again. Those stupid eyes that apparently would only make Draco weak in the knees. The expression that probably got Draco in his current predicament.

"It's more common than you think," Potter said.

"Is it?" Draco asked. He didn't know what to say next. This was probably the most peaceful moment they'd had in their life ever, and Draco thought it was rather peculiar.

"Yeah, Charlie's boyfriend is pregnant too," Potter said.

"Oh I didn't know that Charlie Weasley was—"

"That's not surprising," Potter answered.

"What isn't?" Draco scowled at him.

"You never lifted your head up from that lab of yours. You'd come in and work, and leave. You didn't really care about anything else."

"That's not all I did. You argued with me consistently!" Draco roared.

"It was the only way to get you to talk to me!"

"A whole lotta good that did," Draco sneered. "Listen Potter, I didn't bring you here to argue—" Before Draco could finish his sentence, Potter's mouth was on his. He gently pushed Draco back onto the backrest of the sofa and pinned Draco's arms under him. 

"Potter," Draco struggled.

"Just stop, Malfoy," Potter said, and he climbed on top of Draco, settling himself in Draco's lap. "I want you, and I want this." 

Draco didn't fight back. He didn't know why he wasn't fighting back, but he wasn't. He allowed Potter to get comfortable in his lap as Potter's hands travelled up Draco's neck, into his hair, and pulled him in for another kiss. Draco kissed him back. 

After a low groan from Potter, and with his erection pushing into Draco's stomach, Draco returned to his senses. He finally shoved Potter back. "Fuck, Potter."

Potter didn’t fight with him again. He only looked at Draco musingly. 

"You did this to me," Draco said with a sneer. "I can't believe I let you fuck me. I can't believe—I should have fucked you. I should have been the one to bend you over that desk." As Draco spat out his words with disdain, he couldn't help but feel turned on at the same time. The idea of fucking Potter was more intriguing than Draco had anticipated.

"You should do it now."

"What?"

"Fuck me now. Bend me over—get your revenge."

"Potter—"

"Malfoy. _Draco_. I don't know how many ways to express this to you," Potter said, pushing down and slightly grinding on Draco's erection. "I want you. I want to be with you. And now that you're having my child—"

"Potter, don't say something you're going to regret."

Potter groaned with annoyance. "I'm not saying that I love you or want to get married tomorrow. I'm saying, it took me four years to—to kiss you—to fuck you. I don't want to lose my chance of having more with you."

"Four years?" Draco tilted his head and looked at Potter. Potter had still been with Ginny Weasley for two years after Draco had started working at WWW. "You were with—"

"She broke it off with me because she knew that I was—that I am _interested_ in you," Potter said. "This isn't exactly the way I wanted us to be together, but I want to be here for you, for the baby."

Draco didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. Potter was still slowly grinding on his cock and Draco simply grabbed Potter's hips and guided him. 

"It's easier to fight with you than to admit that I think about fucking you," Draco said. It was the first time that he put his feelings in any kind of words. Usually when he'd think about Potter, while he was alone in his bed, Draco would get annoyed at finding him attractive. "I hated everything about you because time and time again you are there to save me, and it's difficult to not want you—"

"Is that why you left?" Potter asked. He leaned in and kissed Draco's neck, then nipped on his ear. "I thought about it too you know. I thought about leaving. I knew you were happy at the job and I hated the way we fought. But when I would go a day without talking to you, I went mad."

"You _are_ mad," Draco said as he grabbed Potter's waist and pushed him on the sofa, getting on top of him; Potter's legs wrapping around Draco's waist. Draco thrust hard on Potter then reached with his right hand to remove Potter's glasses. "Let's take these off before I break them too," he said smiling, and placed Potter's glasses on the coffee table.

"Draco, you live with—"

"She's at Aunt Andromeda's," Draco said, unbuttoning Potter's shirt. "She won't be back until tomorrow morning."

Potter smiled at Draco and lifted his head; Draco leaned in and met him halfway. Their mouths connected again and Draco pushed his tongue into Potter's mouth without reservation. He wanted it too, there was no point denying that.

When they broke apart, Draco pulled Potter up on his feet and guided them to his room. As they stood outside the door to Draco's bedroom, Draco faced Potter. "This is your last chance, Potter. Final opportunity to turn back."

"Not a chance, Malfoy," Potter answered with a smirk that Draco was sure he could easily smack off. Instead, he was willing to make Potter pay for that smirk in _other ways_.

As soon as they entered Draco's room, Draco pushed Potter against the door and dropped to his knees. "I want to see that gorgeous cock of yours again, Potter." Before Potter had a chance to take his trousers off completely, Draco was moaning around Potter's cock, swirling his tongue around, forcing words of appreciation out of Potter.

"Fuck, Draco..." Potter said, as he grabbed Draco's hair and started to steady the rhythm. Draco's mouth was watering around Potter's cock as saliva was dripping from his mouth and he couldn't suck Potter fast enough. 

"God, that mouth. Fuck, if I had known..."

It took all the willpower in the world for Draco to stop. He released Potter' cock from his mouth and stood up. Potter gaped at him in disbelief. "If you'd known, what?" Draco asked.

"What are you doing?" Potter asked, pulling on Draco's hair again as he brought Draco's face close to his, licking Draco's lower lip as his other hand was stroking Draco's erection. 

Draco groaned. Bloody Potter's touch! Draco was afraid that he would come undone right then before he'd acquired a chance for his payback.

"Getting my revenge, Potter," Draco said, dragging Potter towards his bed. "You told me I was allowed to... _bend you over_."

Potter had barely positioned himself on Draco's bed when Draco managed to conjure lube into his hand and spread it all over his fingers, quickly pushing one into Potter's hole. He felt intense resistance from Potter who nearly screamed in agony. Potter was clenched very tightly. 

"Is this your first time?" Draco whispered in Potter's ear. Potter nodded, pushing back onto Draco's finger, clearly showing Draco that he wasn't withdrawing down from the challenge. "Oh, this is going to be fun, Potter."

Draco took it slowly from that moment onward. He gently pushed in a second finger when he felt Potter relax under him.

"You're so good, Potter. So tight," Draco said as he pulled his fingers in and out of Potter's entrance. His cock was aching for a release, and Draco had to exert self-control again by not just pushing his prick into Potter. 

"Want you, Draco. _Now,_ " Potter said, as though he'd read Draco's mind. 

"But you're not ready—"

"I don't care. I just _need_ you."

Draco pulled his fingers out slowly. "Turn," he said and Potter obeyed. Spreading his legs, and tracing his hole again with his fingers, Draco lined up his prick with Potter's entrance. As he carefully pushed in, Potter whimpered, and Draco thought that it was the most enticing noise Potter had ever made. 

He felt Potter clench his hole around his cock, and the heat was almost too much to handle. "Relax," Draco whispered. "You feel _so_ good." 

After he'd pushed all the way into Potter, Draco began to slowly move. 

"Wait, Draco..."

"What?" Draco asked, afraid he'd hurt Potter.

"I want to ride you." Potter grabbed Draco's waist and gently guided him back on the bed. Draco pulled out and Potter got on top of him.

"But—"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself," Potter explained.

"I'm only five weeks, Potter," Draco argued.

"I don't want to take any chances," Potter nearly snapped. "Now, lie back."

"Honestly, Potter—"

Potter pushed Draco back and shut him up again with a kiss. He was settled perfectly on top of Draco with Draco still buried deep inside him. Potter began to gently rotate his hips as he rose briefly and settled again on Draco's cock, earning himself a satisfying moan from Draco.

"You can't always win, Potter!" Draco sneered as he shot his head back again and enjoyed the sensation. For his first time, Potter certainly knew what he was doing.

"Like I'll ever lose to you, Malfoy," Potter answered. He started to ride Draco faster, and grabbed his own erection. 

"No!" Draco said, slapping Potter's hand away from his cock. "I'm going to finish you off after," he commanded. He glowered at Potter and began to push up into him. "You don't tell me what to do. You're not my boss anymore."

"No, I'm your boyfriend,” Potter said as he grabbed Draco's hands and pinned them on the bed. "Also, you're going to call me Harry." Draco scowled at him again, but Potter— _Harry_ —closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Draco," he whispered as he picked up the pace.

Draco watched him for a while, mesmerized by the way he moved. "Boyfriend? Just like that?" he asked smiling. He grabbed Harry's waist and lifted him up, his cock coming out almost all the way, before he pushed Harry down again.

"Yes, you're not going to fuck anyone else, Draco," Harry said, grabbing Draco's shoulders and steadying his rhythm. "You're mine."

"Then you're going let me fuck you the way I want." Draco held Harry firmly and pushed him back on the bed, managing to still stay inside him. He began to thrust hard into Harry. He was so close, and he was going to come—on top.

"Yeah. Until you start showing. Then you won't have a choice, Draco. You'll be riding me, begging me to push my cock inside you. Begging me to suck you off, because your belly's going to be so big, your hands won't even reach your prick. You're going to need me, Draco." Draco groaned at Harry's words. The way he whispered them was making Draco hot. He was going to spill at any moment. 

"You've got my seed in you, Draco. You're stuck with me…forever." Harry moaned his words as he clenched on Draco's cock. Draco came undone, pushing into Harry, moaning, and cursing. 

Draco was still catching his breath as he pulled out of Harry and made his way down to finish what he'd started. He was on the floor, on his knees, as Harry balanced himself on his haunches and began fucking Draco's mouth. This was, for Draco, definitely the best night he'd ever had shagging a bloke. He wondered if Harry meant what he'd said, and if they were going to be _together_ , it was going to be like this again. All the time.

"Gods, your mouth, Draco," Harry whispered before he came spilling into Draco, and Draco sucked and licked him for all his worth. 

When Harry pulled out of Draco's mouth, he immediately drew Draco into the bed, wrapping his arms around him. For the first time, in who knew how long, Draco allowed another man to hold him the way Harry was embracing him.

"Are you always going to be like this?" Draco asked.

"Like what?" Harry said, nuzzling into Draco's neck. 

"So possessive. So _needy_. Blimey, one would think you were the crazy one on hormones."

"Get used to it, Malfoy."

"Oh, it's Malfoy again, is it? I thought it was _Draco_ , Harry?" Draco teased and Harry bit Draco's shoulder slightly. "Ow, Potter!"

"It's Draco, most of the time, but I'm sure occasionally it'll be Malfoy again."

"You're an odd one, Potter," Draco said as he snuggled into Harry's embrace.

Harry snorted against Draco's skin. "You should talk."

"So, boyfriends. Just like that?" Draco said again, turning to face Harry. He wanted to know that this was going to be real. He still wasn't completely sold on the idea, and the last thing he wanted was to be with someone who wasn't either. 

"Just like that," Harry said, tapping Draco's nose and then leaning in to kiss it.

-`-`-

It didn't take long before Harry was spending every night at Draco's house. He was more well-read than anyone else on all the trials and tribulations of male-pregnancy.

Soon, Harry received all of his owls at Draco's place. Harry's owl didn't get along with Draco's and would drop off his letters across the garden, instead of bringing them into the house. 

All winter, Harry would have to go out into the snowy mush almost on a daily basis to gather his mail.

Draco normally sat on his favourite chair and watched Harry go. As he'd look out the window, watching Harry walk across the lawn, with the snow falling on his stupid woollen cap, he'd smile at how Harry was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Of course he wouldn't tell him that. Because then Potter would win.

_The End_


End file.
